ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel 2087
Marvel 2087 is an American comic book franchise set in the near future, being published by Marvel Comics since TBD 2017. Comics #''Neo Spider'' #''Godbuster and Lady America'' #''Black Ant and X-26'' #''Son of Captain Marvel'' #''The Red Panther'' #''Star-Queen'' #''Avengers 2087'' Characters Main *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Drew/Neo Spider' - Peter Parker's nerdy granddaughter who inherited her parents' powers and uses them to fight crime and make sure Neo York is in good hands. *'Christopher "Chris" Stark/Godbuster' - the grandson of deceased billionaire Tony Stark who wields an enhanced Thorbuster suit that allows him to channel the recluse God of Thunder's powers and heads for justice and to protect innocent lives from crime and mayhem. **'T.O.N.Y.' - an artificial intelligence created by Christopher who resembles his grandfather and aids him to fight down evil. *'Isabelle "Belle" Rogers/Lady America' - the granddaughter of the original Captain America who now continues his legacy by becoming a heroine herself to protect the United States from tyranny, being romantically involved with Chris. *'Lucas Lang/Black Ant' - Cassie Lang's troublesome son who is rather rebellious and is forced to be a hero after ending up in a scheme led by a corrupt figure and TBD. *'Po-Vell/Josiah Danvers/Captain Marvel' - a man who discovers that his father was the Kree hero, Captain Mar-Vell and who adopts his father's hero name as his own. *'Anna Howlett/X-26' - Wolverine's uncontrollable and angry genetically-created descendant who is rather silent, travelling across the world to fight the forces of tyranny, ending up teaming up with Black Ant and TBD. *'T'Chono/Red Panther' - the ruler of Wakanda who TBD. *'Elena/Star-Queen' - a woman stranded in space with no memory of her Earth life and a gun who is TBD. Supporting *'May "Mayday" Drew (née Parker)' - Gwen's snarky mother who was the second Spider-Woman and mentors her to be a heroine like her and TBD. *'Arnold Drew' - Gwen's TBD father who is Jessica Drew's son and TBD. *'Peter Parker' - Gwen's genius grandfather who was previously the first Spider-Man and surprisingly managed to live all those years thanks to the advance of technology, looking rather in his forties thanks to the youth pills, helping Gwen to become a TBD. *'Mary Jane "MJ" Parker (née Watson)' - Gwen's successful grandmother who is an actress and, like Peter, is TBD. *'Kristen Hardy/Black Cat' - the skilled yet flirty granddaughter of the first Black Cat who befriends Gwen and aids her to fight crime while dating her as well. * *'Thomas Stark' - Chris' somewhat paranoid father who works as TBD. *'Hala Stark (née Thorsdottir)' - Chris' naïve mother who is Thor's daughter and is TBD. * *'Kana-No-Va' - Po-Vell's mother who was the mate of Mar-Vell for a short period of time. She is currently working as a farmer on the Kree homeworld of Hala. *'Raymond "Ray" Danvers' - Carol Danvers' powerless son who works as a mechanic and who helps Po-Vell get used to Earth, with Po-Vell working under him at his workshop. *'Ross' - a Flerken that Po-Vell has an unspoken agreement with, as he provides for him and allows him to stay in exchange for not eating him in return. *'T'Kaa' - a Skrull refugee who was sentenced to death for an event that accidentally cost the Skrulls a large battle with the Kree. She is currently hiding out on Earth. *'Patricia "Patt" Bates' - a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who is still new but has been trusted with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most powerful weapon, the Little Boy. She is usually the "outsider's look in." * Antagonists *'Stephen Strange/The Cosmic One' - the most powerful being alive who is morally grey mainly aiding heroes when he wants to and fighting them if he wants to as well. *'Corta' - TBD *'Master Controller' - an AI whose only purpose is to enslave life and shape the world in his own vision, often clashing with the Avengers due to their belief that life TBD. * *'Dr. Katrina Horizon/Shadow Goblin' - a shady scientist who mutates herself into a goblin-like monster thirsty for TBD. *'Edwin Brock/Genesis' - TBD *'The Frightening Five', consisting of: **'The Doctor' - a man kept completely in the shadows who forms the Five to take control TBD. **'Harold Toomes/Vulture' - TBD **'Martha Dillon/Electro' - TBD **'Armando Rodriguez/Shocker' - TBD **'Lý Minh Ngọc/Mistress Negative' - a seductive Vietnamese mob boss who TBD. * *'Evan Hammer/Godsteel' - Justin Hammer's arrogant descendant who owns a TBD. *'Cerberus', consisting of: **'Silver Skull' - the mysterious head of Cerberus who is rather calm and believes that the world shall unite in an utopic society where he is the head TBD. **'Svetlana Romanoff/Lady Cerberus' - TBD **'Henrich Zemo' - TBD ** * *'Darren Cross/Ultron/The Mad Thinker' - one of the original Ant-Man's enemies who has been preserved of life due to bonding his body with Ultron's. * *'Ronan the Accused '- Po-Vell's arch nemesis who is a Kree general that was exiled for many years on a prison moon where he slowly went mad due to the seclusion. **'Brax the Firstborn' - one of Ronan's six children born from an unknown Kree woman. He is Ronan's oldest son and his favorite child due to being the most "well-balanced" of them all. **'Nyla the Gorgeous' - Ronan's oldest daughter who is, as her name implies, is rather attractive, though she shows no interest in men or women and only derives pleasure from other's pain. **'Ulis the Mad' - Ronan's second oldest son who is always enraged for seemingly no reason and is only able to make loud screaming noises rather than speaking. **'Qi the Abrasive' - Ronan's second youngest son who is very egotistical and who is not afraid to speak his mind, even to the likes of his father and siblings. **'Pitra the Knowledgeful '- Ronan's youngest daughter who is incredibly intelligent and is fond of tinkering with machines and creating robots. **'Crum the Bountiful '- Ronan's youngest son and his youngest child overall who is rather rotund and who relishes in the fame that his father has given him. *'Supreme Intelligence' - the ruler of the Kree Empire who will do anything to protect and benefit his people, even if it comes to morally questionable or evil means. *'New Starforce Alliance', consisting of: **'Colonel Quatarius' - the leader of the New Starforce Alliance, which is a strikeforce made up of older Kree that work under the Supreme Intelligence. ** *'Alpha Mind' - the current ruler of the Skrull Empire who was created to be a counter to the Supreme Intelligence. However, due to thinking like a Skrull, she is borderline sociopathic in her actions. * Designs *Neo Spider resembles Jessica with brown hair while her suit resembles a mix between the original, the Iron Spider suit and the Spider-Gwen suit. *Black Cat essentially looks like Felicia while wearing a more futuristic version of her suit. *Godbuster looks like a younger version of Tony while his suit is a black and white version of the Thorbuster armor. *Lady America looks like Agent 13 while her suit is a feminine version of the regular Captain America suit. *Po-Vell is a pink Kree that wears golden armor that also makes his skin look like the universe itself. * Trivia *Several inventions exist, including: **Flying cars. **Youth pills. **A device that can create and destroy atoms. ** Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas